Halo
by Mako Headrush
Summary: Cloud and Reno deal with their past, along with a mutual attraction that can no longer be ignored. Can they help each other come to terms with their demons, and perhaps find some happiness along the way? Inspired by the song "Halo" by Depeche Mode.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Cloud and Reno deal with their past, along with a mutual attraction that can no longer be ignored. Can they help each other come to terms with their demons, and perhaps find some happiness along the way? Inspired by the song "Halo" by Depeche Mode.**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy, I own nothing. This fic is written for fun, not profit. Any song lyrics quoted within, are attributed to the respective artist.**

**Rated M for safety - yaoi, adult situations, angst, profanity, and Reno, which is a warning in and of itself. I love Reno. ;)**

**

* * *

**

"Halo" - Depeche Mode

You wear guilt  
Like shackles on your feet  
Like a halo in reverse  
I can feel  
The discomfort in your seat  
And in your head it's worse

There's a pain  
A famine in your heart  
An aching to be free  
Can't you see  
All love's luxuries  
Are here for you and me

And when our worlds  
They fall apart  
When the walls come tumbling in  
Though we may deserve it  
It will be worth it

Bring your chains  
Your lips of tragedy  
And fall into my arms

And when our worlds  
They fall apart  
When the walls come tumbling in  
Though we may deserve it  
It will be worth it

* * *

It was the usual Friday night crowd at Seventh Heaven, and Tifa was running herself ragged tending bar, alongside her two other bartenders who filled in on weekends. The bar was packed, but the crowd began to thin out a bit shortly after midnight. Cloud and Barret were present, serving as 'unofficial' bouncers, who escorted unruly patrons out, if they got too rowdy. Barret mostly stood in the corner, arms folded across his chest, glowering at everyone. Cloud circulated through the room, making mental notes of who needed to be shut off, or just observing those few who seemed like they were looking for a fight.

As the night drew to an end, Cloud asked Tifa to pour him a double bourbon, as he continued to survey the crowd. It had been reasonably quiet, Cloud thought gratefully. He certainly wasn't afraid to throw someone out of the bar - particularly if they were asking for it, but it quite simply, was never a pleasant task.

"Hey, Cloud?" Tifa said, as she set Cloud's drink in front of him. "Can you take care of something for me? One of my regulars said there's someone practically passed out in the men's room, and I guess he was kind of being an asshole to everyone who was going in there...can you check it out?"

"Sure, Tifa," Cloud replied, as he quickly downed his drink, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Smiling, he told Tifa, "I'll have another one when I get back...hopefully this won't take too long."

"Thanks, Cloud," Tifa replied, smiling as she took his glass, and began refilling it.

Cloud made his way over to the mens' bathroom and slowly opened the door, steeling himself for whatever he might encounter. He blinked in surprise, as he saw nobody in the bathroom except for Reno - he was sitting on the floor, with his back to the wall, looking disheveled, and a bit inebriated. Was he the drunk everyone had been complaining about?

"Get the fuck out," Reno barked, not even looking up at Cloud. "Trying to think, yo."

Sighing, Cloud walked over to where Reno was sitting, and extended a hand. "Reno, it's me. Here, let me help you up."

Reno looked up in surprise, staring at Cloud for a second, then nodded. He grasped Cloud's hand, and allowed himself to be pulled up, swaying a bit as he did so. "Sorry," he muttered apologetically. Cloud raised an eyebrow in surprise at Reno's state. The Turk was someone who could hold his liquor; many were the times that he himself had drunk Cloud under the table. Cloud wondered why Reno had gotten himself into such a state.

"Something wrong?" he asked Reno, as the redhead tried to stand, swaying and pitching as if he were a newborn foal.

"Nothing worth talking about," Reno muttered, as he pitched forward violently. "Ahh, damn it!" he cursed, as he fell into Cloud. He placed a hand against the door of the stall to steady himself. "Shit, man," Reno mumbled. "I...need a glass of water. I'll be fine, I just need...water. And some fresh air."

"Come on," Cloud murmured, "I'll help you out to the bar, Tifa can get you some water." The swordsman reached a hand out toward Reno again, to help him along. Reno reached for it, but misjudged and pitched forward again. Instead of grabbing Reno's hand, Cloud's extended hand made direct contact with his crotch. Cloud was barely paying attention himself; he wondered if it was the three double bourbons he'd consumed that evening were starting to make his head feel swimmy. As Reno fell toward him, Cloud's open hand closed over Reno's cock. "Shit!" Cloud murmured, after he realized that was _not _Reno's hand he now held in his own. "Fuck, I'm really sorry, Reno," Cloud muttered apologetically.

"I'm not," Reno replied, gazing steadily at Cloud. "I'm not sorry at all, yo," he continued, leering. Cloud's face reddened even more, as he realized his hand was still there. _Really, I should remove it,_ he thought. That soon became an impossibility, as Reno pressed himself into Cloud, pinning him against the wall of the men's room; and, effectively trapping Cloud's hand where it was.

"Hey," Reno said quietly. "I'm...sorry if I caused a disturbance here. Obviously the men's room at Seventh Heaven isn't a good place for quiet reflection."

"N-o-o," Cloud said quietly. _Oh Gaia_, he thought, his heart pounding. _I can't move. I don't _want _to move. What the hell is going on here? _"I suppose not."

"It's a good place for this, though," Reno said, and kissed Cloud lightly on the lips. Cloud groaned, leaning into the kiss; then, suddenly broke away.

"I'm...supposed to get you out of here, Reno," Cloud stammered. "Come on. Maybe...I'll get some fresh air with you, too. My head's feeling kind of funny all of a sudden."

Reno laughed. "One kiss had that kind of affect on you? _Damn_, I'm good." He let Cloud put an arm around him, as he guided him over to the door.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, Reno," Cloud replied, smirking. He wasn't about to admit it, but Reno was right. That one kiss had done something inexplicable to him; he felt it all the way down to his toes. Well, and in his groin as well, certainly. _I feel dizzy from a kiss...it's not just the bourbon making my head swim, it's Reno._ There was something about Reno that had always attracted Cloud, but it was never a thing he could put into words; nor was it something he had ever admitted out loud.

The two of them shuffled slowly out toward the bar, and Cloud asked Tifa for two glasses of water. "Sure thing," she said, shoving Cloud's glass of bourbon toward him. "Don't forget your drink here, too."

"Ugh," Cloud groaned. He had forgotten that there was a fourth double bourbon waiting for him, and wondered how wise it would be to even drink it. It seemed a shame to waste it, though.

"So," Tifa said, placing two glasses of water in front of Cloud and Reno. "Who was the asshole in the bathroom?" Reno opened his mouth, as if to speak, but Cloud gave him a _look _as if to silence him.

"It was nobody, Tifa," Cloud replied. "Whoever it was, must have left."

"Oh," Tifa said indifferently, as she wiped down the bar. "Just as well. Hey, you guys can stay here for a bit, but I'm locking up. Be right back."

"Okay," Reno replied, sipping his water. "Thanks for the water, yo."

"So," Cloud began, turning toward Reno. "Mind telling me why you got obliterated and went to a bar bathroom to think?"

Reno sighed, as he reached in his jacket pocket for his ever-present pack of cigarettes, and placed one in his mouth. "Want one?" he asked Cloud.

"Not right now, thanks," Cloud replied. "Trying to quit."

"Oh, right," Reno replied. "Yeah, I've quit about twenty times already. Anyway," he continued, as he lit the cigarette, "I was just...being all emo and reflective today. You do know what today is, don't you, Cloud?"

Cloud shook his head negatively, as he tried to think of some significance to the date. "No, I don't know," he admitted. "Nothing rings a bell, anyway."

"Yeah, well. You were there when it happened, too. It was eight years ago today, that I dropped the plate on Sector 7," Reno replied, taking a drag off of his cigarette.

"Oh," Cloud replied softly. It all came flooding back to him in a rush; how he'd tried, and failed, to stop Reno from activiating the emergency plate release. He'd carried some guilt all these years as well, for his failure to stop Reno; Cloud had never thought that Reno himself harbored any guilty feelings over what he'd done. He always spoke as if it was just another part of the job. Turks did have to obey direct presidential orders without question; even Cloud knew that. But on that day, eight years ago, Cloud didn't think Reno felt an ounce of remorse for what he did.

_Guess he hid it pretty well, or something_, Cloud thought. "Yeah," he said aloud. "I remember now. So...that's what's bothering you?"

"Yeah," Reno said plainly. "It is." He stubbed out his cigarette, and drank the rest of his water. "Hey, I'm feeling better now. Drank too much too fast, but that glass of water helped. Could use some fresh air now, though. You coming?"

"Yup," Cloud replied, nodding, as he got up from the barstool. He paused for a moment, blushing, as he asked, "Reno? Just now, in the bathroom..." His voice faltered, as he gazed into Reno's eyes, half-lidded with lust. Cloud felt something come undone inside of him, with the way Reno was looking at him. For years he'd been sneaking glances at Reno, thinking the Turk had never noticed, but apparently he had. After the two had become friends - reluctantly at first, Cloud began to see Reno a bit differently. No longer an enemy, for one thing. And gods, the man just oozed pure sex, with every movement, every little glance that he threw Cloud's way. Little did Cloud know, the feelings of attraction had been mutual, all all along. Tonight, an alcohol-addled Reno just finally decided to _do _something about it.

"What about it?" Reno whispered, moving closer to Cloud.

"It, um..." Cloud muttered, swallowing hard. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "It was nice."

Reno grinned sideways at Cloud, and threw an arm around him. "Come on, let's get out of here. We'll talk. I've...wanted to do that for a while, you know."

"Oh," Cloud replied dumbly, almost in a stupor as he and Reno headed toward the back exit. "Tifa?" Cloud called, as he saw her return from locking the front door. "Heading out the back door now...go ahead and lock up behind me, if you're all set?"

"Yeah, everything's locked up here," she said, smiling. "Good night, Cloud...see you, Reno."

"Bye, Tifa," Cloud said, giving her a small wave. He quickly exited through the back door, Reno following close behind. Moments later, they were in the back alley behind the bar.

"So, Cloud, I-" Reno began, but his sentence was cut short as Cloud pinned him against the wall, and kissed him roughly. His hands wandered up and down Reno's shoulders and arms, as he continued kissing him, snaking his tongue into the Turk's mouth. Reno pulled Cloud into a heated embrace, and grabbed Cloud's ass, grinding into him. Cloud groaned, and pressed himself into Reno's pelvis, feeling himself stiffen.

Suddenly the back door of Seventh Heaven flew open; Tifa, oblivious, came out with a bag of trash, heading toward the dumpster. She stopped short as she saw Cloud and Reno groping each other and making out. "Um...hi," she muttered, blushing. "Sorry, I'm just...cleaning up."

"We're...just leaving now, Tifa," Cloud stammered, panting slightly as he pulled away from Reno. "Sorry."

Tifa smiled sadly, and waved as she headed back into the bar. "It's okay, Cloud. See you around."

"Oh man," Reno groaned. "Tifa. Weren't you two, like...together, once upon a time?"

"Yeah," Cloud replied. "Once upon a time. It...didn't work out. For obvious reasons, I guess."

"What reasons are those?" Reno asked quietly, nibbling on Cloud's collarbone.

"Reasons like...I'm gay?" Cloud replied, groaning as Reno somehow, intuitively hit all of the right spots in kissing Cloud's neck. "Oh _Gaia_, Reno...I...I thought we were going to talk?"

Reno drew back and stared at Cloud, touching his fingers to the swordsman's face. "Take me home, Cloud," he pleaded. "Take me home. I'm not letting go of you, not tonight. Just give me tonight. That's all I ask."

_I can give you more than tonight, Reno_, Cloud thought. Aloud, he said, "Yeah. Let's go to your place. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

Reno's apartment was only two blocks west of Seventh Heaven, but it may as well have been two miles, with how long it was taking them to simply walk there. The short walk seemed much longer than that; due, in part, to the fact that both Reno and Cloud were sporting raging hard-ons, making the act of walking casually nearly painful. It didn't help, either, that they kept stopping every few feet to grope each other and make out.

"We'll never get there, yo," Reno said between pants and moans, as he pressed Cloud up against the brick wall of an apartment complex along the way. "I...I just can't stop. Touching you, that is."

"I know," Cloud mumbled, gasping as Reno's hand somehow managed to snake its way underneath the waistand of Cloud's pants, grabbing his toned ass. "But we...we have to try. To get to your place. Or we'll get arrested for indecency."

Reno chuckled, as he reluctantly extricated himself from Cloud - but not before giving him one more gentle kiss. "That'd be interesting," the Turk commented, grinning slyly. "I wouldn't mind spending a night in lockup...so long as it was with you." Cloud blushed darkly at this, and murmured something unintelligible.

"What?" Reno prodded, as they continued walking along. "Did I just embarrass you, Cloud?" Reno grinned cheekily at him, as he casually draped an arm around him.

"Maybe a little," Cloud admitted, smiling. "I just can't explain...this. How I feel when I'm around you, it's like..."

"I know," Reno agreed. "Not something I can put into words, really, but...I know. And it's not just the whiskey talking, yo. Well, I mean, I'm still buzzed, but that's not it." They continued walking in silence, both seeming to digest this, as they reached Reno's apartment building. "Second floor, yo," Reno told Cloud, as he swiped his keycard at the main entrance. "Think we can make it as far as my apartment without feeling each other up?" he asked, smiling.

"No guarantees," Cloud replied, a hand already on Reno's ass as they ascended the staircase. _I'm about to see Reno naked, in all likelihood_, Cloud thought randomly. It had been something he'd fantasized about every now and then - once he finally admitted to himself, his attraction to the redhead. _Never thought anything would come of it..._

"I need to stop fucking thinking," Cloud blurted suddenly, as they reached Reno's apartment. Reno looked up curiously at Cloud, as he unlocked the door, not entirely sure what Cloud meant by his remark. "What do you mean, Cloud?" Reno asked seriously. "Please don't tell me...you're having second thoughts about this?" He felt his heart fall a a tiny bit, just at the possibilty.

"No!" Cloud replied, shaking his head _no _vehemently. "No, nothing like that, Reno. I...I want this. I want _you_. I just...I have so much I want to tell you, too." He reached out and traced his fingers over Reno's facial tattoos, kissing him.

Reno smiled, feeling as if he might melt under Cloud's feathery-light caress. "Talk later," he managed to get out, as he ushered Cloud into his apartment, and closed the door behind them, locking it. Reno then grabbed Cloud, spinning him around and pulling him into a rough embrace as they kissed and groped each other. Still fuzzy with alcohol, they both misjudged their footing, and fell on the floor in the front hallway. This only served to make Reno even more horny than he was, as he toppled on top of Cloud. His hands wandered up and down Cloud's slim hips, squeezing and stroking gently, as he felt Cloud's hands reaching up around his backside, pulling Reno into his groin. "Sweet fucking Shiva," Reno murmured, moaning as he felt a warm tongue grazing along his Adam's apple.

"Bedroom?" Cloud inquired, briefly coming up for air.

"Yeah," Reno stammered. "I guess...the bed would be more comfortable. Except we'd have to move, and I don't _want _to move."

"Neither do I, Reno," Cloud said quietly, smiling. "Neither do I."

* * *

Their clothing was shed, in a semi-inebriated sort of waltz from the living room to the bedroom. Reno's pants were in the hallway; Cloud left a shoe in the kitchen, another in the living room. A trail of clothing marked the path they had travelled, much like breadcrumbs. Reno was kissing Cloud and pushing him back toward the bedroom, stumbling along the way. "Fuck," Reno groaned breathlessly, as he pinned Cloud against the bedroom door. "I never realized how far it was from the living room."

"Huh?" murmured Cloud distractedly, as he busily slid a hand up the inside of Reno's shirt.

"The bedroom, yo," Reno explained. "It's too far."

"Maybe we could fuck on the couch?" Cloud said innocently, smiling up at Reno. The Turk burst out laughing. Somehow, the suggestion of "let's fuck on the couch" coming out of Cloud's mouth seemed incongruous with his quiet nature. "Never expected to hear that out of you, Cloud," Reno commented, smirking. He kissed Cloud again, as he slowly led him over to the bed, and pushed him down gently.

"There's a lot of things you'll hear coming out of me, Reno...that you didn't expect," Cloud muttered, pulling hard on Reno's ponytail, as he forced the Turk to lay on top of him.

"_Shit_, dude," Reno said in surprise, gasping as he felt his hair being yanked. "Yeah...tonight has been full of surprises, hasn't it?" he whispered. They hastily rid themselves of the rest of their clothing; any traces of inebriation that Reno might have felt quickly vanished at the sight of the beautiful man beneath him. _Cloud. Is naked. In my bed_, he thought, unable to hold back a grin.

"What's so funny?" Cloud inquired softly, working his hands over Reno's shoulders and back, wanting to memorize every inch of flesh with his fingers. Cloud moaned softly as he felt Reno's groin pressing into his; their cocks were now touching, and Cloud was afraid he might come right then and there.

"Nothing's funny," Reno replied, kissing Cloud hungrily on the mouth. "Just...this. I can't believe we're doing this. In my bed. With each other, yo."

"You want to stop?" Cloud asked teasingly, smiling at Reno. Truth be told, Cloud was just as shocked as he, that they were together - naked - and in bed. _And_, Cloud thought with a wicked grin, _about to do unspeakable things to each other._

"No, I don't want to stop," Reno replied, chuckling. "And now _you're_ smiling, Cloud. S'up with that?"

"Yeah," Cloud said briefly, sliding his hand over Reno's shaft. "I am smiling. Maybe later, I'll tell you why." Reno gasped upon feeling Cloud's hand enclose upon his erection; he threw his head back, and arched his neck and back as he unconsciously thrust down into Cloud's hand. "Sweet fucking Gaia," he panted. He rolled onto his side, pulling Cloud along with him, and reached out his hand to pump Cloud's erection. "Fuck, Reno," Cloud moaned into the Turk's neck, gently biting the flesh. "I want you. So bad..."

"Mmm," Reno hummed, removing himself from Cloud for a moment to rummage through his bedside table. "Where the fuck is it?" he muttered. "Oh. Here it is." Finally locating the container of lube, Reno dexterously opened it single-handedly, and slicked himself with the substance. He gingerly slid his lube-slicked fingers, one at a time, into Cloud's ass, gently preparing him. Cloud rolled onto his back again, and Reno knelt in between his thighs as he lowered himself and entered Cloud with a slowness that was damned near painful.

"Gods, Reno," Cloud groaned impatiently. "Faster...please." Reno growled appreciatively at this, and braced his hands over Cloud's shoulders, as he thrust in and out of him, feeling dangerously close to the point of no return, much too soon. "Oh gods," Reno gasped, moaning and slowing his pace down to a torturously slow tempo. At least, it felt torturously slow to Cloud, who soon made it known to Reno that he liked it _fast_, and _rough_.

"Damn it, Reno," Cloud complained, panting and writhing underneath Reno's sweat-soaked body. "You're _torturing_ me….ngggh, go faster, baby. _Harder_."

"I…I want to," Reno whispered, brushing his lips against Cloud's ear. "Afraid I might totally fucking lose it, though."

"Ahh," Cloud grunted, thrusting his hips upward, as he wrapped his legs tightly around Reno's waist. "Reno," he murmured. "Do you have…a cock ring?" he asked.

Reno raised an eyebrow at this. "Yeah…I do, but why?" he inquired, perplexed, continuing to thrust slowly in and out of Cloud.

"Maybe…." Cloud moaned, panting as he wrapped his hand around his shaft, and began stroking it. "Maybe…we can use that…later. There will be a later, right?"

"Oh fuck _yeah_, there'll be a later," Reno growled. Recovering himself slightly, Reno increased his tempo, picking up speed as he slammed into Cloud.

"Oh _yeah_, Reno," Cloud moaned. "Just like that…don't…stop…"

"I don't want to hurt you, Cloud," Reno whispered. "Never want to hurt you, babe."

"You won't, Reno," Cloud assured him, arching his back as he stroked his cock, pressed in between his abdomen and Reno's. "I'm not made of glass, damn it…I won't break."

"I'm fucking coming Cloud, oh gods," Reno blurted. He joined his hand on top of Cloud's, and both hands worked in unison, pumping Cloud to the point of climax. "Come with me, Cloud," Reno urged.

"I am," Cloud gasped, eyes rolling back in his head. "I so fucking _am_." Reno let a guttural cry out as he came, with Cloud reaching that point moments later. Sated and sticky, Reno touched his forehead to Cloud's, then kissed him softly.

"Holy shit, Cloud," Reno gasped, wincing slightly as he reluctantly pulled out of Cloud. "Sorry, baby. Did I hurt you?" he asked, concerned. He sat up slightly, and idly rubbed Cloud's bare arm tenderly.

Cloud chuckled as he sat up, and gazed into Reno's aquamarine eyes, kissing him. "I'm sore," Cloud admitted, "but you won't hear me complaining about it. It's a good kind of sore."

"Well, good," Reno replied, pulling Cloud into his side, and kissing the top of his head. "I…think I need a shower. Join me?"

"Yeah," Cloud replied, wiping sweat from his forehead. "I could use one too. Then…we'll talk, right?"

Reno nodded in agreement. "Guess it's high time we talk about…us. There is an 'us', isn't there, Cloud?"

"Of course there is," Cloud replied, a bit surprised. "Yeah. There is definitely an 'us', Reno. I don't want this night to end, I really don't…"

"Then it won't," Reno assured him, kissing his shoulder. He got up from the bed, making his way out to the bathroom. "Let's get cleaned up, yo. And we'll have that talk."

"What about the cock ring?" Cloud inquired, grinning at Reno, as he followed him toward the bathroom. The Turk cast an amused backward glance at Cloud.

"I guess we'll have to see about that later, then," Reno replied, as he grabbed a bath towel, spun it into a point, and snapped it against Cloud's ass.

"Hey!" Cloud complained, inching away from Reno, as he rubbed the tender skin. "What's the big idea? I thought you didn't want to _hurt_ me," he said mockingly, grinning. Reno turned on the water taps, checking the temperature before they both got into the shower.

"Now that I know you like it _rough_," Reno said, "just wait until you see what I do with that cock ring. Amongst other things." He flashed a crazy grin at Cloud, as they soaped each other up, and relaxed underneath steamy spray of water.

* * *

**Whew. Well, um…I guess there might be a chapter 3? Maybe? Should I write more? :)**


End file.
